Crazy Critters
by Belisse
Summary: Jumperbay Group challenge.


Title: Crazy Critter

By: Belisse

Season: 4

Spoilers: none

A/N: I am really rusty and it took me almost half an hour to do this. Is embarrassing. This is not beta'd, so I apologize for the horrors and mistakes. As I said I am horribly rusty, but my brain seemed to click when I read the challenge.

Critter inspiration -- sharkfold"dot"deviantart"dot"com/art/In-My-Garden-56425180

Enjoy

-0-0-0-0-0

Challenge: Use the line "_The animal looked cute and harmless"_

The animal looked cute and harmless, it didn't looked anymore remarkable than an oversized pokemon… or a hyperactive bunny. On drugs…. Yes it was really a bit weird how it bobbed up and down as it just stared at the team. Sheppard just decided to skip past it. No matter how cute and cuddly it looked, usually that wasn't the reality of it.

Sheppard kept an eye on it, he didn't knot why. But the little animal was giving him the creeps. It kept moving up and down and no matter how much they walked, the little animal was somewhere really close to them.

"That thing is creeping me out." Rodney said as he eyed the animal.

Ronon stopped by Rodney's side and looked down. "Why?"

"Look at it… is like is so cute it can be deadly."

Ronon bent down and grabbed the animal in his hand. Out of its enclosure, the little animal looked around as if it was interested in those around it.

"Do you know what is it?" Shepard asked

Ronon gave it a good look and shook his head. "No, but they look pretty harmless."

"Ok, just leave it. We need to get back to the gate."

Sheppard started walking; the gate wasn't too far ahead. Rodney followed him, but he still stole a few glances back towards the animal.

Ronon moved to put the animal back into the ground. But the thing wouldn't move. The little creature just stared at Ronon and for a moment Ronon thought that he had seen the little creature give him a grin.

It was scary.

Ronon tried once more to shake him off, but nothing. The little animal wouldn't move.

Then very suddenly, the little creature opened its mouth and bit Ronon in the hand.

Ronon shouted and stared to shake the thing off, but the thing was now gnawing on his thumb. He took out his gun, but shooting the little creature meant shooting his hand.

Not an option.

Sheppard and Rodney tried to help him, but whenever they got closer, the creature hissed and chews on harder on Ronon's hand.

Then, very suddenly the animal let go of Ronon and fell to the ground where he stared at the three of them as the cute little thing he was. Ronon was bleeding and Sheppard took the cue to say, "Ok, guy let's get the hell out of here."

At the same time the little creature started making a high pitch noise.

They started walking towards the gate, just as a couple of hundred creatures appeared from the grass. They all bared their teeth and the guys just knew that they had to flat out run.

The noise made by the creatures gave them enough incentive to get to the gate faster. Once there Rodney started dialing, "Why us? I bet this never happens to the Wraith or the Genii."

"Rodney, shut up and dial!" Sheppard said as he prepared his gun to shoot at the creatures. The animals at the moment looked like a rampage of crazy bunnies on sugar high.

The gate was opened, and they managed to stumble into the other side. One of the little creatures got to Sheppard's leg and was gnawing aimlessly. The Colonel managed to shake him off and the little creature stood by the gate. It seemed that he was picking his next prey.

Too bad, Ronon kicked it. And the thing went flying to the open wormhole. He wasn't sure what happened when you stepped into an incoming wormhole, but he allowed the thing to find out.

Colonel Carter ordered the gate to be closed.

Sheppard, Ronon and Rodney stood silently for a minute.

"I hate days like this." Rodney said as he stormed out of the gate room.

Sheppard looked at Ronon as he said, "Me too buddy…. me too."

Ronon looked angry as he held his hand. "The next time I get the urge to grab something like that, shoot me."

Sheppard patted his friend in the back, and walked with him to the infirmary.

They needed to come up with a crazy critter repellent.

Soon.

The end


End file.
